


Fumarse la vida

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hurt, Jason literalmente no sale, M/M, No Beta, Old Fic, Self-Harm, Self-Indulgent, Suicidio, Timothy tiene depresion, en español, jaytim en español arre, short as my periods of happiness
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: El humo de su cigarro es amargo, casi tanto como su vida que exhala poco a poco./Darkfic (?)/. /Timothy centered/.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 8





	Fumarse la vida

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente publicado en 2018 en fanfiction.net para celebrar el día de muertos.

Las manos de Tim tiemblan al momento de encender el cigarro en sus labios partidos, sus ojos se entrecierran (en parte por la lluvia, en parte por la luz del fuego) y su corazón se estruja.

El cigarro sabe amargo, tal vez un poco más amargo de lo que esperaba (y quizás un poco más amargo que los besos de Jason). El humo entra y baja por su garganta, ardiendo, quemando, lastimando.

Tim hace lo posible por controlar el impulso de toser (casi de vomitar). Sus ojos están llorosos, pero no por el ardor de su garganta.

Nunca se ha sentido tan solo. Tan muerto.

Tim exhala casi sin hacerlo, sus labios grises y congelados en la lluvia fría de la ciudad.

Lluvia pesada que se lleva sus lágrimas en el torrente de la noche burlona.

Tim exhala el humo, y siente como si se le fuera la vida en cuestión de segundos.

Sin Jason. Sin nada.

Tim exhala con profundidad, sacando el humo restante con lentitud. Exhala y siente un extraño dolor en su pecho.

Sus ojos lloran. Su garganta arde.

Sus muñecas y muslos siguen sangrando bajo las gruesas vendas blancas cubiertas en capas de ropa holgada.

Tim solloza; el cigarro cae y se queda olvidado en el piso mojado de la azotea.

Su boca sabe amarga, y su mente recrea a Jason en todo su esplendor.

Indecente. Cínico. Abusivo. Insano.

Tim cierra sus ojos.

La lluvia se detiene, y el efímero brillo de una Luna atrapada en un bolsillo se vislumbra atravesando el pecho de Tim, marcando sus estrellas rojizas en la noche blanca de su piel y roto corazón.

Tim cae, y exhala su vida por una última vez.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Cada que leo mis historias me doy cuenta que no sirvo para escribir. (Si hay alguien que siga otras de mis historias, les juro que el hiatus es temporal).
> 
> Los reviews son gratis, mis vigilantes.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, besos!


End file.
